Una nueva oportunidad para vivir
by luis carlos
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Butters luego de que se sacrificara para salvar al mundo? en esta historia se mostrará que fue lo que le paso luego de su muerte y las cosas que vio y como pudo reencarnar como el hijo de Kenny y Lexus y esto también es una explicación para el fic de UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN y es una pequeña secuela de las Crónicas de Mysterion.


**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VIVIR**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les vengo con un pequeño fic, sí, sí, sí, sé que de seguro muchas personas se estarán preguntando porque en estos últimos días estoy haciendo pequeñas historias en vez de seguir con mis largos Multi-Chapters de corrido, y bueno la razón es que en un pequeño fic que hice llamado: LUCHANDO POR BUTTERS, había dicho que cuando me bloquee en alguna de mis historias, iba hacer pequeños One-Shotts y es por eso que en estos días he estado haciendo pequeños fics… bueno, no tan pequeños XD y hablando de Butters… este fic, al igual que el que hice de su cumpleaños, está dedicado a él y la razón es que cuando hice el fic: UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN, algunas personas no entendían como es que él fue el hijo de Kenny y de Lexus y en esta historia voy a tratar de explicar cómo fue que paso eso y esto obviamente tiene que ver con las Crónicas de Mysterion y con La vida Luego de la Tormenta. Bueno ya basta de hablar tanto y comencemos, ya saben que South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad. Y por cierto, esta historia estará contada desde el punto de vista de Butters claro está.**

Estaba disculpando con mis amigos y primos por todas las cosas horribles que yo había hecho al mismo tiempo que Kenny me sujetaba la mano derecha en señal de apoyo y para darme fuerzas… pero el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo, era terrible, mucho más terrible que cualquiera de las cosas terribles que me han pasado en toda mi vida y con cada respiración no podía evitar escupir sangre y podía sentir como todos mis órganos empezaban a colapsar y fallar un por uno y también sentía como casi todos los huesos de mi cuerpo rotos como si fueran galletitas que se volvían migajas, indicándome una sola cosa… QUE YA ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR.

Al menos todos mis amigos y mis primos me habían perdonado, eso hizo que sonriera un poco al mismo tiempo que se me salían lágrimas de arrepentimiento y de alegría al ser perdonado por ellos.

-Gracias chicos por perdonarme…- luego de haberles dicho eso de nuevo vomite mucha sangre estando ya en las últimas.

-¡Resiste por favor, a pesar de todo eres mi mejor amigo!- me dijo Kenny desesperadamente sin dejar de sujetarme la mano derecha y llorando con más fuerza.

Kenny… a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le hice a él y los demás, siempre se preocupó por mí y me trataba de hacer entrar en razón para que dejara de hacer mis malas acciones y tratara de volver a ser el mismo de siempre… eso es lo que hace un verdadero amigo de verdad, mientras que yo por otro lado, solamente me dejaba guiar por mi otra mitad, no me merezco a alguien como él como amigo, pero aun así lo fuimos.

-Y tú el mío Kenny…- le dije sonriendo un poco y llorando más por sus palabras tan conmovedoras, así que trate de decirles a todos mi última voluntad- y díganles… a mis padres… que los quiero…- comencé a decirles, ya que a pesar de que ellos siempre me castigaban en varias ocasiones y que hayan sido responsables de varias de las desgracias de mi vida… aún los quiero mucho y que de seguro cuando sepan que yo morí, van a quedar devastados; luego seguí hablando-… y a Lexus que la amo con todo mi corazón…- les dije ya que a pesar de todo, la amo mucho, porque fue la única chica que me acepto y quiso tal y como soy y pasamos por muchos momentos juntos… aunque claro, no sabía nada de mis trastornos mentales, pero por culpa de los malditos líderes del culto… la perdí para siempre al hacerme creer que ella me engañaba con Kenny, lo único que hubiera deseado… es poder haberla visto y hablado con ella, una última vez para disculparme por como la había tratado y decirle cuanto la amo; luego trate de seguir hablando con los demás-… y….y…- iba a decirles que también le dijeran a los demás que lamentó todo lo que hice.

Pero no pude seguir hablando, ya que mi cuerpo no dio para más indicando… MI MUERTE.

Sentía como la poca fuerza vital que me quedaba desaparecía al mismo tiempo que mi mano soltaba la de Kenny y daba contra el piso y mi cabeza se movió a un lado y en mis ojos ya sin vida y aún abiertos podía ver toda mi vida frente a mí, todas las cosas malas que me ocurrieron, las malas acciones que había tomado… y también podía ver todas las cosas buenas que me han ocurrido y las buenas acciones que he hecho, esto último me hizo dar cuenta de no había tenido una vida tan mala como en varias veces he pensado.

Lo último que pude medio escuchar en forma de un eco muy lejano fue a Kenny y los demás me gritaban desesperadamente mientras lloraban con más fuerza y después de eso…

NADA, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, no más llantos ni gritos de desesperación y tampoco no sentía nada de nada, no más dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni las lágrimas que antes fluían de mis ojos y surcaban mis lágrimas, nada de nada.

Pero luego sentí que estaba… ¿flotando? ¿A dónde?, un momento, ¿acaso me estoy dirigiendo al Cielo? Eso es imposible, sí yo he cometido muchas desgracias en estos últimos tiempos, ¿Por qué entonces voy para allá? No lo entiendo.

Mientras seguía flotando me di cuenta de que tenía mi típica ropa de siempre, de seguro porque es así como yo siempre seré recordado y al mirar abajo, podía ver todo el mundo y como me alejaba de él, de seguro así es como Kenny siempre se siente cuando muere.

Pero luego de un momento de estar flotando, pude divisar unas nubes, unas nubes muy blancas y al estar cerca de ellas pude ver lo que parecía ser una gran reja y puerta de oro, y cerca de esta había lo que parecía ser… ¿un estrado? Y parecía estar hecho de oro también y al dejar de flotar estaba frente a este.

-Eh… ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunté un poco nervioso frotándome los nudillos, aunque se siente un poco raro hacerlo tomando en cuenta que ya no tengo cuerpo físico, pero luego vi mi reflejo en ese estrado de oro y pude notar que no había rastro de mi otro yo, supongo que al haberlo matado en mi mente, también destruí esa parte maligna de mi alma también, eso me alegraba un poco. Pero también note que en el lado izquierdo de mi cara estaba la cicatriz que Kenny me había hecho cuando peleamos en el zoológico, supongo que esa cicatris es un vestigio representativo de todas las cosas malas que he hecho y que estará pegado a mí para toda la eternidad.

-Hola hijo mío- escuché de repente una voz… una voz muy suave y profundo y que por alguna extraña razón se me hacía muy familiar y de repente el estrado empezó a brillar y después de brillar estaba… un momento, es él… es… ¡es Dios! Ahora que lo recuerdo, lo había visto junto con Eric, Kyle y varias de las personas del pueblo cuando Stan le había preguntado porque no le llegaba su periodo.

-Ho-hola- le salude muy nervioso y sin dejar de frotarme los nudillos, especialmente por la mirada sería que él me dedicaba, supongo que me estaba enjuiciando.

-Tú eres Leopold Butters Stouch- me dijo como afirmación y no como pregunta, ya que de seguro está totalmente al tanto de quien soy yo… y las cosas que he hecho últimamente.

-Sí-sí- le dije cabizbajo y afirmando con la cabeza sin dejar de frotarme los nudillos y tragando bien crudo, y de nuevo eso se me hizo raro tomando en cuenta que estoy muerto.

-Tú hijo mío, has causado muchas desgracias y sufrimiento en el pueblo de South Park en tus últimos meses de vida y has lastimando a muchas personas, incluyendo a los que fueron tus amigos, familiares y seres cercanos y mataste a tu amigo Kenny dos veces y también en varias ocasiones en el pasado lastimaste a algunas personas de una u otra manera ya sea influenciado por tu otra personalidad o no, especialmente cuando eras un joven de quince años e hiciste que un psicólogo que te analizaba sufriera un accidente automovilístico y cuando tenías trece años hiciste que tu abuela callera por las escaleras de tu casa y también cuando eras niño mataste accidentalmente a todas las personas que estaban en un crucero usando una pelota y un palo de Golf y también habías matado accidentalmente a varias personas en dos concursos de baile- me dijo Dios refiriéndose a todas las malas acciones que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, especialmente las más graves y de solo pensar en ellas… hace que me sienta terriblemente mal **(NA: algún día cuando haga la pre-cuela de las Crónicas, mostraré varias de las cosa malas que ha hecho Butters).**

-A-así es- le afirmé sin cambiar de semblante y temiéndome lo que podría ser mi oscuro destino.

-Por todos esos actos pecaminosos, debería de condenarte a pasar toda la eternidad en el Infierno- cuando me dijo eso de forma severa yo no pude hacer nada más que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y temblando del miedo esperando ser arrojado al caldero de fuego y sufrimiento eterno- Pero…- cuando me dijo eso entreabrí mi ojo izquierdo mirándolo un poco-… también en varias ocasiones a lo largo de tu vida, has mostrado ser alguien gentil y bondadoso y has logrado hacer muchas buenas acciones y actos de caridad, como darle dinero a los niños pobres, ayudar a los desamparados, ayudar a tus amigos en las muchas veces que ellos te han pedido ayuda y a muchas otras personas más e incluso fuiste el que salvo a toda Imaginacionlandia y a todos sus habitantes, incluyendo a mí hijo Jesús y tus amigos y también fuiste el libertador de los mexicanos y también salvaste al mundo en dos ocasiones cuando levantaste esa esfera de energía que creo el joven Luis Carlos evitando que destruyera al mundo y a último momento ayudaste a Kenny a los demás a pelear contra el monstruo Cthullu y fuiste el que lo desterró del mundo y también te arrepentiste por todas tus mala acciones y te deshiciste de tú parte maligna- me terminó diciendo de forma serena y eso me alivió un poco.

-¿En-en-entonces no ve va a man-mandar al In-Infierno?- le pregunté un poco menos asustado, pero aún seguía frotándome los nudillos.

-Tus buenas acciones compensan tus malas acciones y por eso te salvas de terminar en el Infierno- me dijo el Todo Poderoso y yo me alivié más- pero no las compensan lo suficiente como para permitirte pasar por estas puertas y estar en el Cielo- cuando me dijo eso, yo enseguida me volví a asustar como al principio.

-¿En-entonces que va ha-hacer con-conmigo?- le pregunté sin dejar de frotarme los nudillos.

-Tú destino no termina con tú muerte, ya que algún día serás crucial para un evento de inmensa magnitud y por todas las cosas buenas que has hecho te daré la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo- cuando me dijo eso, yo me sorprendí mucho.

-¿Mi des-destino no ter-termina aquí? ¿Y se-seré crucial en al-algún momento de gran ma-magnitud?- le pregunté sin dejar de estar asombrado.

-Así es- me afirmó el Creador.

-¿Y có-cómo vol-volveré a vivir de un-nuevo?- le seguí preguntando.

-Tú reencarnarás para así volver a comenzar- cuando me dijo eso yo me sorprendí de nuevo.

-¿Re-reencarnar? ¿Cu-cuándo y cómo?- le pregunté con todo mucho interés.

-No puedo decirte eso, pero le único que te puedo decir es que tus futuros padres serán mucho más afectuosos y cariñosos que los que tenías en esta vida- al escuchar eso, no pude evitar sentirme muy emocionado.

-Gracias- le agradecí, tal vez tenga las puertas del Cielo cerradas, pero saber que no voy a terminar en el Infierno y que tendré una nueva oportunidad de vivir… es algo que me alegraría toda la eternidad hasta que reencarne y al menos todas las cosas buenas cosas que hice compensan todos mis pecados, pero luego recordé algo importante- ¿Po-podría ver y hablar una última vez a Lexus, mis amigos y familiares?- le pregunté con la esperanza de al menos poder verlos cara a cara.

-No- me dijo serio Dios y eso me entristeció ya que tal vez nunca los volveré a ver- lo máximo que te permitiré es que tengas momentos esporádicos en los que puedas verlos y escucharlos, pero nada más- me dijo todavía serio.

Supongo que no puedo reclamar nada, tomando en cuenta todas las cosas malas que he hecho, pero eso quiere decir que por lo mínimo podré ver a mis seres cercanos aunque sea pocas veces.

-Ahora prepárate, hasta que sea el momento en el que reencarnes, estarás en el Limbo junto con las demás almas que no son lo suficientemente buenas para estar en el Cielo, pero que tampoco son los suficientemente malas para acabar en el Infierno- me dijo el Todo Poderoso y como una sentencia final cogió un martillo de juez golpeándolo contra el estrado de oro.

Al pasar eso, enseguida todo a mí alrededor se volvió muy oscuro y estaba rodeado como de una especie de neblina, no habían llamas a mi alrededor ni calor o gritos de lamentos o ese tipo de cosas terroríficas, de seguro este es el Limbo tal y como me lo dijo Dios, ya que no siento sufrimiento, pero tampoco siento gozo, si tuviera que describir la sensación por la que estoy pasando… sería algo como neutral.

Luego de unos momentos de estar quieto, decidí empezar a caminar… o por lo menos lo intentaba, ya que no sentía el piso debajo de mí, es como si estuviera levitando un poco.

Al estar "caminando" y frotándome los nudillos nervioso, podía ver a algunas almas de personas de diferentes edades, tanto niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos, varios tenían ropas o vestimentas que parecen de tiempos muy lejanos al actual, solamente Dios sabe cuánto tiempo ellos y ellas llevan aquí vagando, especialmente si fue el que las envió aquí. Yo trataba de hablar con esas almas, pero cuando les dirigía la palabra, solamente se dedicaban a mirarme fijamente durante unos segundos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ni de alegría, ni de sufrimiento y después seguían su camino, supongo que los que estamos aquí en el Limbo no podremos interactuar mucho uno con el otro, ¿Cómo es que no se mueren del aburrimiento? Ah cierto, ya estamos muertos; al tomar en cuenta eso no pude evitar soltar una risita.

El tiempo seguía y creo que ya pasaron unos pocos días desde mi muerte, suponiendo que los muertos podamos sentir el paso del tiempo, y no puedo negar que en ese lapso de tiempo me estaba aburriendo un poco, pero siendo esto el Limbo no es un lugar para divertirse y pasarla bien y no puedo negar que estaba extrañando un poco a mi otra personalidad para siquiera tener a alguien con quien hablar, eso me hace preguntarme, que si no me hubiera deshecho de Caos antes de morir… ¿acaso mi alma se hubiera dividido en dos y él sería juzgado a parte? ¿Oh los dos hubiéramos sido juzgados por igual? De este último el caso, lo más probable es que los dos hubiéramos terminado en el Infierno ya que él me había incitado en hacer varias de las cosas malas que había hecho en vida y eso hace que mis deseos de tenerlo aquí para hablar disminuyan enseguida.

Pero luego recordé lo que Dios me dijo, que yo tendría momentos esporádicos en los que podría ver a mis seres queridos, así que me trate de "concentrar" para tratar de verlos y saber cómo estaban y después de hacer una especie de esfuerzo… pude verlos, a todos mis viejos amigos y compañeros de escuela y también a mis familiares, a Lexus y todos parecían estar reunidos en un mismo lugar y… un momento, ellos… muchos de ellos estaban llorando ¿Por qué? Pero al verlos detenidamente, me di cuenta de que estaban en un… ¿funeral? Pero enseguida me di cuenta de que se trataba de MÍ funeral, ahora lo entiendo.

Pero me dolía, me dolía mucho ver a todos ellos llorando por mí, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Thomas, Tammy, incluso Eric, lloraban por mí, pero los que más sufrían era Bradley, mis padres, mis tíos y primos y también… Lexus, eran los que más devastados estaban, mi madre lloraba en histeria como cuando había fingido mi muerte en esa ocasión; pero lo que más me dolía de todos, era Lexus ya que no solamente tuvo que lidiar con nuestro rompimiento en todos estos meses, sino además esto, es mucho sufrimiento para ella, solo espero que pueda sobreponerse de alguna manera.

Luego de ver como algunas personas dejaban algo en mi ataúd, empecé a perderlos a todos de vista para volver al Limbo de nuevo, por lo menos este esporádico momento me permitió verlos de nuevo, solo espero que Dios me de otros momentos más adelante.

Siguiendo en el Limbo me di cuentas de algunas cosas un poco interesantes, más bien raras, como por ejemplo en una ocasión miré a unas personas que parecían estar sentadas en unos asientos de avión y parecían estar molestas e impacientes, con curiosidad me había acercado a ellos para saber de qué se trataba, pero una azafata me impidió juntarme con ellos y le pregunté quiénes eran esas personas y ella me había dicho que estas personas aquí en el Limbo hasta que todos los asientos estuvieran llenos y como aún faltaban unas almas, no podían ir a su destino y le pregunté cuál era su destino y ella me dijo que estas almas irían al Infierno, eso me preocupó enseguida, pero antes de alejarme de ellos le pregunté por no podían enviar individualmente las almas al Infierno y ella me dijo que si se tratara de hacer de esa manera… se tomaría MUCHO tiempo enviar una a una cada alma condenada al Infierno, así que se les ponía en esos asientos para facilitar un poco las cosas y ahorrar tiempo, luego le pregunté qué pasaba con las almas que iban al Cielo y ella me dijo que obviamente al haber sido buenas personas en vida, podrían entrar sin complicaciones haya arriba y no tenían que esperar en asientos de aviones.

Eso me hacía preguntar, ¿Por qué entonces Dios se tomó la molestia de haberme hecho un juicio y no enseguida mandarme al Limbo? Pero la azafata al haberme escuchado preguntarme eso, me dijo que a las personas que han hecho cosas tanto buenas como malas en vida, se les juzgaría equilibrado sus actos, especialmente en alguien como yo que tendrá la posibilidad de vivir de nuevo, pero luego le pregunté que si todas las demás almas en el Limbo también podrían reencarnar como yo y ella me dijo que algunas sí y otras estarán aquí para siempre, que suerte que tengo la oportunidad de volver a vivir.

Los días se volvían semanas, las semanas se volvían meses y en varias ocasiones miraba como algunos de asientos de aviones con almas despegaban en dirección al Infierno y no podía evitar sentir lástimas por aquellas personas, lo mismo pasa con las personas que eran enviadas a pasar la eternidad en el Limbo o esperar hasta reencarnar como me pasaría a mí.

Debes en cuando podía ver por muy poco tiempo a mis amigos, primos, que seguían en la escuela y que trataban de sobreponerse a mi muerte, a algunos les estaba resultando más fácil que a otros, pero al menos parece que si se podrán reponer por completo con el paso del tiempo, aunque en el caso de mis padres… a ellos les tomará MUCHO más tiempo, especialmente a mí mamá.

Pero también me di de algo que me dejo sorprendido, MUY SORPRENDIDO; Kenny en todo este tiempo había estado apoyando a Lexus para que se repusiera de mí muerte, eso no era lo que me sorprendía ya que Kenny siempre fue alguien que trata de ayudar a las demás personas de una forma u otra de forma incondicional, pero lo que me sorprendió era que… que se estaba enamorando de Lexus y ella también se había estado enamorando de él, no podía creerlo… si antes yo los odiaba a ellos cuando pensé que me estaban poniendo los cuernos, pero al parecer se estaban volviendo el uno para el otro.

No podía negar que me sentía celoso por eso, ya que yo aún amo a Lexus a pesar de que estoy muerto… pero también quiero que ella siguiera con su vida y que fuera feliz con alguien que la quiera y la ame de la misma forma en como yo la amaba en vida, o tal vez más, y que Kenny sea ese alguien… es la mejor opción. Pero había un pequeño problema y ese era que ni él ni ella podían aceptar sus sentimientos del uno por el otro por el asunto de que ella antes fue mi novia y que Kenny había sido mi mejor amigo; tenía que encontrar la forma de que ellos se correspondan, ¿pero cómo?

Luego un día, que era el mismo día en que todos mis amigos y compañeros fueron informados de que todos pasaron el año escolar, creo que todos ellos habían decidido hacer una fiesta de celebración en la casa de Token, y parece ser que Kenny había decidido invitar a Lexus para eso y aprovechar para confesarle sus sentimientos, eso me pareció una oportunidad perfecta para ellos, pero luego de que Kenny la invitara a la fiesta, se había dirigido al cementerio para hablarme en mi tumba y escuche lo que tenía que decirme.

-Escucha viejo amigo… tal vez no te guste que yo esté enamorado de Lexus… y sé que tú me odiabas mucho cuando creíste que te estaba engañando con ella… pero si lo que estoy sintiendo es malo o no debo seguir… dame una señal- me pidió como si estuviera esperando que le mandara algún tipo de señal, obviamente no le iba a mandar algún tipo de indicio para que así pudiera declarársele a Lexus- supongo que no estás en contra- se dijo a sí mismo alegre y después se retiró del cementerio y yo me alegré también.

Luego de que se llevara la fiesta en casa de Token, en la que muchos de mis amigos y compañeros se habían divertido mucho de una u otra manera, Kenny y Lexus habían llegado a la casa de ella y pude volver a escuchar, ya que ese era el momento de la verdad.

-Esta fiesta sí que fue muy divertida- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo él sonriendo también.

-Hacía tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera y todo gracias a ti Kenny- le dijo ella de nuevo y tengo que reconocer que ella estando junto a Kenny… pueden tener momentos más felices de los que ella tuvo conmigo.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Kenny mientras acercaba su cara asía la de ella.

-Sí…- le dijo acercando su cara también.

-Sí…- repitió él y paso, los dos se besaron en la boca y al principio era un simple besito, pero luego se volvió más apasionado y él la sujetaba por la cintura y ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.

Yo no podía sentirme más feliz por ellos, y no sentía nada de celos y envidia ya que ellos se merecen el uno al otro, pero…

-No, no, no. No puedo hacer esto- dijo Lexus separándose de Kenny- yo… aún amo a Butters… lo siento Kenny, pero es que…- cuando ella dije eso, me sorprendí enseguida, ya que a pesar de todo me seguía amando y no podía negar que eso me alegraba mucho… pero también me sentía mal por Kenny que quedó en Shock por eso.

-No… Lexus… yo, perdóname tú a mí… no quería…- él estaba muy triste por lo que ella dijo y eso me puso peor.

-No Kenny… escucha, aunque sigo teniendo a Butters en mi corazón… en todo este tiempo en el que llevas apoyándome por lo de su muerte… eh empezado a desarrollar un gran amor y afecto asía ti… que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo- cuando Lexus dijo eso, me volví a alegrar como al principio.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó él y ella asintió- pues es justo lo que quería decirte, que en todos estos meses… me he empezado a enamorar de ti también- le dijo Kenny haciendo que ella sonriera como él y podía como una lágrima de felicidad se me salía, lo cual es raro tomando en cuenta que no tengo cuerpo físico.

-Si… eres alguien maravilloso… que se preocupa por los demás de forma desinteresada, amable, comprensivo y valiente… es difícil encontrar alguien así…- le alagó ella, pero luego dejo de sonreír- pero cuando pienso en Butters… no puedo evitar recordar todas las cosas que me gustaban de él y todos los buenos que pasamos juntos… y no sé si este lista para abrir mi corazón a alguien más- le dijo triste, pero yo seguía llorando de la emoción por esas palabras.

-Pero tú y yo juntos… podremos tener buenos momentos juntos, incluso mejores que los que hemos pasado en estos meses- le dijo refiriéndose a cuando él la trataba de animar.

-Tal vez… pero no sé qué es lo que pensaría Butters si pudiera vernos así…- le dijo ella insegura.

Oh Lexus, si tan solo pudiera escucharme… te diría que fueses feliz juntó con Kenny para siempre.

-No… no te preocupes… en donde quiera que él este… lo que más desearía es que fueses feliz- le dijo Kenny adivinando exactamente mis intenciones y dando justo en el blanco.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que seamos algo más que amigos?- le preguntó ella y los dos sonrieron.

-Claro cariño y te aseguro que seremos muy felices juntos- cuando Kenny le dijo eso se volvieron a abrazar y besar y yo no podía haber estado más feliz por ellos.

-Kenny… Lexus… espero que los dos sean muy felices el uno con el otro…- les desee lo mejor sin dejar de llorar de la alegría y sonriendo y después desaparecí con el viento volviendo al Limbo.

Los meses se volvieron años y cada vez se me hacía más difícil tener momentos esporádicos, pero por lo que podía ver, me alegraba de que Kenny y Lexus fueran felices uno junto al otro, lo mismo pasa con varios de mis viejos amigos y mis primos, algunos de ellos ya tenían parejas desde que se graduaron de la escuela y algunas eran de esperarse como por ejemplo: Stan con Wendy, Clyde con Bebe, Token con Nicole, Eric con Patty, Kevin con Red, Thomas con Tammy, Bradley con Simón Kyle con Henrietta y Tweek con Heidi, estos dos últimos me habían sorprendido un poco, pero algunas parejas que se habían formado con el paso de los años, fueron una verdadera sorpresa, como por ejemplo Craig dejo a Sally y se volvió novio de una mujer llamada Miley, o que Gok´Zarah al parecer se había vuelto novio de una mujer extraterrestre llamada Kira.

Mis familiares por otro lado, mis padres se había ido del pueblo, creo que para tratar de rehacer sus vidas luego de mi perdida y en cuanto a mis primos… ellos también habían conseguido parejas, Jack se volvió novio de una mujer llamada Jesica, Ed se volvió novio de una mujer llamada Andy y Brittany… me sorprendí mucho cuando ella y… ese tal Bridón Guermo se habían vuelto novios, pero me alegro de que ellos hayan logrado encontrar a alguien con quien fueran felices.

Pero un día, luego de que Kenny y Lexus se habían casado y después de que se llevara a cabo la luna de miel…

-Llegó la hora- me dijo de repente el Todo Poderoso, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que escuché su voz suave y profunda.

-¿La ho-hora? ¿De qué?- le pregunté sin entender y frotándome los nudillos.

-De que reencarnes- cuando me dijo eso, me sorprendí mucho, ya que voy a reencarnar como hijo de Kenny y Lexus, eso fue algo que nunca me pude haber imaginado.

No sé cómo será mi vida luego de reencarnar o cual será mi supuesto destino y no sé si podré recordar todo esto y lo que había vivido en mi vida anterior al volver a nacer de nuevo, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que de seguro Kenny y Lexus serán mejores padres que los que tuve antes, y que me darán mucho amor y cariño y espero ser feliz y tratare de aprovechar al máximo esta…

**NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VIVIR…**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic en el que se explica que fue lo que pasó con Butters luego de su muerte y como reencarnó siendo el hijo de Kenny y Lexus y espero que les haya gustado la explicación de las parejas que aparecieron en el fic de UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN y que con esto las entenderán mejor ;D y si se preguntaran cual será el destino de Butters… lo sabrán gran secuela llamada EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO :O, y por cierto, este fic también lo hice como un especial de aniversario a Las Crónicas de Mysterion, ya que ha pasado un año desde que subí el primer capítulo de esa historia tan larga, como vuela el tiempo ¿verdad? XD, en fin, gracias a todas las personas por todos su reviews :D**


End file.
